


The mystery of the killings!

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blood, Car Accidents, Exorcisms, F/M, Haunting, Ouija Board, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Griffith was Guts's abusive friend Griffith, he was very possessive and controlling. However one day Griffith gets hit by a car and gets killed. Guts and Casca are relieved Griffith is out of their life but one day a witch named Scheirke tells him an evil spirit is out to get him and to stay away from the Abandoned house with a well. Two exorcists named Yugi and Farnese are trained to rid evil spirits and stop trespassers entering the Abandoned house. Are Guts and Casca safe?





	1. The death of Griffith

**Author's Note:**

> Ok note to readers, it doesn't happen in this fanfiction. In the sequel there will be eventual puzzleshipping but not with this fanfic. Just gonna point this out. Also Atem isn't in this fanfic.
> 
> Obviously this is an AU and a crossover.

Guts was drinking some lukewarm coffee on a miserable morning, Casca was gone to work as a martial arts teacher that day so he was on his own. It was Guts's day off and was about to put on the fire until he heard loud banging on the door! Guts shouted "Who is it!?" The voice responded "My name is Farnese, I'm Casca's friend!" Guts opened the door to see her. He was shocked to find Griffith behind her giving him an evil smile. Guts grabbed Farnese and locked the door! Farnese confused by Guts's behavior got herself together told him with all seriousness.

"Griffith Valentino is dead" 

Guts gave Farnese a confused look and said to him, "Griffith is alive, I saw him right behind you!" Farnese gave Guts a stare and them laughed " Guts, you must have thought you saw Griffith due to your stress, that normally happens. However if anything bad happens just in case, give a friend of mine a call! He is an expert in this sort of thing." She gave him a number and bid him farewell. Guts was confused from what he just witnessed when he heard the door opening and Casca came in with her pretty bright red rainjacket on. She smiled at Guts and gave him a kiss. Guts smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as she spoke "I was talking to Griffith today, he wants to meet up with you again!" Guts was genuinely confused and replied "I thought Griffith was dead?" Casca gave Guts a confused look and asked "Who in the hell told you that Guts!?" Guts replied "She called herself Farnese I think, she told me she was your friend." Casca was more shocked by his answer and told Guts that Farnese has been dead for 5 years. 

It was late at night and Guts was buying some chocolate at a small supermarket as Casca was on her period and she was craving for some and being the gentleman he is was getting her some. After his purchase he was walking home as he thought about what Casca told him earlier that day. How is it possible that Farnese talked to him if she was dead...Was it a ghost? Guts shook his head in disbelief and denied that it was a ghost, he doesn't believe in that crap! As Guts was walking he didn't realize Griffith was behind him across the other side of the street, stalking him as usual. Griffith proceeded to cross the road when he heard a truck driving past him and a loud ear piercing shriek! Guts looked behind him and he could see the body of Griffith lying unconscious lying in a pool of blood. Guts watched in horror as the truck driver got out and called an ambulance. Guts called his girlfriend Casca to tell her what happened. 

After three days Griffith was confirmed dead and a funeral was held by his girlfriend Charlotte who was crying uncontrollably as Locus held her, Guts and Casca were paying their respects when Guts saw a young man with his hair tied up with a little girl in a witch costume. Guts stared at them in confusion as the two watched on at the funeral and walked away. Guts in instinct ran after them into the foggy forest that was close to the cemetery, he wanted to know who they were, he needed to know if they were responsible for the death of Griffith.


	2. The Haunted House of spirits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guts after witnessing the death of Griffith and a ghost of his girlfriend's friend, at the funeral Guts sees two unknown people and they enter the forest. Guts runs after them to find answers. Who are these people and are they responsible for Griffith's death?

Guts shouted after the two individuals in the forest when he was met with a very old house that looked abandoned and had a lake behind it. There was a well in front of him and he was curious if it had contained water in it. Guts picked up a rock and threw it into the well to hear a splash of water, there wasn't even a sound or a thud. Guts gulped, the well must be really long if he couldn't hear anything. Guts thought of the second option to knock on the abandoned house when he heard odd noises inside the house. Guts tried to open the door but it was locked tightly. Guts picked up a rock and threw it at a window and it left a big gap, Guts went inside the window and it looked like the inside of a school. Guts felt uneasy and looked around. It was dark and musty, he saw old pictures but one particular picture caught his eye it was a picture of Griffith smiling, the colour of the photo was sepia. Guts was really confused when he heard a loud bang on one of the lockers. Guts walked over to it but when he saw the locker the banging stopped. Guts saw a faint number of the wall. It read " 205 ". Guts knew a door was behind it. Guts was planning to move it when a voice shouted "Stop right now!" Guts looked behind him it was a short man with the most absurd hairstyle. Guts looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. The short man gave him a glare but it was so cute Guts couldn't take him seriously. The man responded again "You open the hidden door beyond 205, you will bring an unspeakable evil to this world" Guts was shocked by his words and asked him what he meant. The man sighed and replied "Come with me Guts and I will explain everything." 

Guts and the man walked outside when Guts asked him "that well, does it do anything?" The man replied "Not really, it's short and completely empty, I'll show you" He jumped into the well and it was up to the man's waist. And this guy was short like around 5"2 so it couldn't have been that deep. The man hopped out and gave Guts the rock. The man smiled "The ground is enchanted so no sound comes out of it" Guts nodded slowly and asked "What happened here?" The man smiled "I'll explain everything so just come with me." He escorted Guts to his home that wasn't far away from the abandoned house. He opened the door and smiled "Come in Guts and make yourself at home." 

Guts sat down in the sitting room and the man brought in some tea, coffee and some cake. The little witch girl was with him just watching Guts. The man responded "Before I explain everything, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yugi and my adopted little sister Scheirke is here too. We are exorcists and we can see supernatural creatures including ghosts." Guts was not convinced but listened anyway. Yugi told Guts about the story of the well, and the extremely dangerous water spirit who was miraculously trapped again. Guts asked Yugi if the way to trap the spirit was closing the door and turning off the radio why didn't they just do that! Yugi replied that the spirit flooded it and nobody could hold their breath for that long to close the door, and it had to be dry or it didn't work. Guts asked how in the hell did they unflood a room? Yugi sadly had no idea. Guts then asked him "Yugi out of curiosity how did you know I was there?" Yugi showed Guts a tattoo of a dark purple triangle on his hand which he hides with his gloves. Guts saw it was bright hot red! Yugi responded "It's a warning, it means danger is close. Scheirke gave it to me." Guts then asked about Griffith. Yugi told Scheirke to explain as Yugi had little knowledge on who Griffith was. Scheirke explained to him "Farnese was a good friend of Casca and she was fond of you Guts, Griffith wanted to kidnap you and emotionally destroy you Guts. Farnese saw that in him." Guts was shocked by the news but could now understand by Griffith's weird behavior! Guts muttered "So Farnese was trying to protect me...." Yugi smiled "that's out of the way, would you like to stay here for the night?" Scheirke smiled "Casca knows you're here, so relax enjoy some coffee and cake!" 

That night when everyone was sleeping, Scheirke woke up to use the bathroom when she saw in horror Guts was gone! She panicked and ran to Yugi's room when she saw him having a fit of pain on the floor! Yugi screamed in pain to Scheirke who was looking worried. He gasped "Guts opened it! Scheirke p-please.....Go after him!" Scheirke nodded and ran wildly towards the abandoned house! She needed to save humanity before Guts did something he was going to regret.


	3. Guts finally believes in the supernatural!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guts goes to the abandoned house where he meets the exorcist Yugi Mutou who is angered by his trespassing in a very dangerous area. Guts goes with Yugi to his house to see a young witch named Scheirke who tells him about Griffith's evil intentions. Guts not believing in Yugi's story goes late at night to the abandoned house again. Yugi who is too much in pain to do anything tells Scheirke to go after him.

Guts was in front of what was inside of room " 205 " it was surprisingly bright in there. It's as if the lights were on or something. He walked inside and saw two rooms side by side that had their lights on. Guts found something odd about the rooms though, the rooms were filled with murky hard to see water and if he had opened one of those doors the whole place would be flooded. Guts saw a small door with blue chipped paint on it with a very rusty handle. Guts thought it would be best to look through the keyhole before entering to see what was in there. He knelt down and peered inside and saw a figure sitting down on a bed until a massive red angry eye out of nowhere saw him! Guts screamed in terror! His heart was pounding really fast and his breathing was heavy! Guts looked in fear as the door handle was moving and shaking wildly! Guts ran out and closed the door quickly and pushed the locker in front of it! He took a breather but he heard the room behind the locker banging wildly until it stopped. Guts shouted "Hello, hello?" He was met with Scheirke who was angry but scared at the same time. She ordered Guts to get out of this place and never return! He was shaken but he followed Scheirke to her home with Yugi. However when they got there Yugi was unconscious! Scheirke checked his pulse and luckily it was there. Sheirke felt his forehead and he was suffering from a fever. Sheirke brought Yugi's body to his bed and put a cold bag of ice on his forehead. Yugi's breathing became steady. Scheirke replied softly "Guts, please don't hurt Yugi he's not able to deal with the pain yet!" Guts nodded when he saw a picture of a beautiful island with a gorgeous sunlight. It was surrounded by a beautiful lake......Sun lake island!

Meanwhile......

Anzu smiled "Yes, Miss Summers I have no problem taking care of your exotic animals, it will be fun!" Miss Summers grinned a kind smile "Thank you sweetheart, you will have a great time here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here, what do you think of my story? Is it ok? Please comment below!


	4. The rubber demon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Anzu's point of view and her experience with Miss Summers. Her time of the Sun Island was great until something malicious happens......

Anzu's point of view.....

Sun lake Island was a great place, a beautiful Island with exotic animals like Tigers, Panthers and Ocelots. I even made friends with the big white tiger here named Artemis. I mostly spend time with him and it was really nice. Miss Summers is such a kind woman and she looks so cool. And a time without electronics is pretty calm and nice. Of course when I finish these three months I am thinking of proposing to my partner Yugi, and hopefully he will come with me next time. It is nice to spend some time for myself too. 

I was changing the water for Artemis when I saw a weird figure in the distance, it wasn't Miss Summers obviously as she was inside making the food for the animals so who was it? I slowly walked over to see who it was until I was called by Miss Summers. Miss Summers asked was I ok. I told her about a weird person I saw in the distance and was there more people? Miss Summers had an annoyed look on her face and she muttered "Those darn poachers again!" I looked annoyed too, some asshole was out there going to hurt the animals like we're going to let that happen! Miss Summers and I went into the forest to see the figure, Miss Summers told me to wait there to see the person but then I heard a blood curling scream shouting "Anzu RUN! It's not a poacher it's much worse! RUN!!!!!" I froze in absolute fear when her screams grew louder! I finally got the sense to run for life to go to the animals. I found Artemis and grabbed his paw in fear. Artemis was concerned about me and licked my face to try to calm me down. I smiled at Artemis "Thank you, Artemis. You are so sweet." I told Artemis to stay there so I could find some weapon to protect myself with. I found a huge butcher knife so I decided to use it. I went outside with the knife in my hand! Waiting for what horror is to come. I then saw Miss Summers much to my relief but her face absolutely shocked me! It was absolutely demonic! I felt intense fear surrounding me. When she got close to me I out of instinct and adrenaline slashed the butcher knife across her face. I was shaking with fear when her face distorted but the knife was absolutely useless! Before Miss Summers if it even was her at that point tried to grab me the wild animals literally pounced on her and left me unharmed, I dropped the knife and ran inside the house! I knew it. I know I'm going to die. I want to at least warn others to not come to this place. Then it struck me just now, fire could've worked on her. It was too late though, there is nothing flammable I can use. 

I sat down in the kitchen in a cupboard writing a letter about how to kill the possessed Miss Summers and not to come to this place. This place was dangerous! I thought to describe the figure I saw, it was faint but I could make out the shape of the figure. I then thought what did Miss Summers mean that it was much worse than a poacher. I began to write a goodbye letter to Yugi to tell him I love him and don't do anything reckless. The cupboard opened to see a figure with evil red eyes and it wasn't Miss Summers, It was-! 

End of Pov

Scheirke felt a massive pain of loss in her chest and felt tears going down her cheeks. Guts looked at her with shock and asked was she ok in concern. Scheirke replied "Guts"

"We need to go to Sun Island Lake" right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually based on a nightmare I had, I was going to this island with this Kamina like guy who was riding a raft with Kyogre under him but then a massive wave happened and the guy lost his life. I surprisingly survived the wave. I went to the sunny lake place and it looked nice at first. Then I found the woman Miss Summers was evil and she trapped Kyogre, my Sylveon and I only managed to save my Cyndaquil. I tried to fight this woman but while trying ripping her cheeks or eyes off it didn't work it was almost she was almost she was made out of rubber. I have no idea what happened next as I woke up. To the readers below what do you think happened next.


	5. The Sun Island Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Schierke felt something wrong, it was connected to the Sun Island Lake. Yugi being unconscious can't go with them so Guts and Schierke go by themselves.

The breeze was beautiful as Schierke and Guts was on a boat going to the Sun Lake Island. Guts asked Schierke "Ummm Schierke? Who was Miss Summers?" Schierke replied "She is a kind woman who minds exotic animals like tigers and lions!" Guts nodded "I see." They finally got to the Island when Schierke screamed in horror "What the hell is that?" 

They got to the Island when Guts nearly vomited when he saw, the corpses of many exotic animals. Schierke was crying uncontrollably as she grieved over the dead animals. Guts saw a woman in the distance and she was smiling "Honey, you shouldn't have come here..." Schierke cried "Miss Summers? Are you ok?" Miss Summers came over and had a knife in her hand. Guts shouted at Schierke "Go inside right now! I'll hold her off!" Schierke ran inside and Guts tackled Miss Summers to the ground! Guts was shocked when the woman's skin felt like rubber! Guts had an idea and knew rubber was flammable! He took out a small bottle of white spirit and drenched her body in it! Guts took out a lighter and turned on the flame! He threw it at Miss Summers and she went up into flames! Schierke could hear the blood curdling screams of Miss Summers outside! Schierke ran outside and ran at Guts with anger! She shouted at him "Why the hell did you kill her!? She's innocent!" However when Schierke saw the body, while the skin was burned off the organs were decayed already. Schierke was shocked to find out she was already dead! Schierke aplogised to Guts for her outburst and investigated the Island. Guts went inside when he saw blood trickling down from a cupboard. He slowly opened it and stared in horror when he saw the body of dead woman with short brown hair and wore a pretty yellow summer dress. Guts looked sadly at her and decided to tell Schierke about it. Guts felt someone come in and it was Schierke! Guts felt relieved to find her when she told Guts she called the police because of the investigation. Guts smiled at Schierke until the Cops came and pointed their guns at Guts! Guts was shocked to find he was being targeted. 

"Guts you are under arrest for the murder of Miss Summers and Anzu Mazaki!" 

A very shocked Guts was escorted to the boat as Schierke watched them leave, Schierke's crimson eyes glimmered with malevolence. Little did Schierke know a cloaked man was watching him. Holding a staff.


	6. The cloaked Magician.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Guts defeated the possessed Miss Summers he came across the body of Anzu Mazaki which Schierke shockingly reported to the cops over a death he didn't commit, it has been proven that Schierke is now possessed and was seen by a mysterious cloaked figure! This is his point of view.

The cloaked figure's point of view....

I'm going to keep myself anonymous as I don't want my image to be known but I'm going to tell the story. Guts is obviously innocent as I have been on this Island for way longer than Anzu! You are probably asking why didn't I help Anzu? I was protecting an item known as the gem of resurrection and it can give anyone the way to come back to life. Sadly the stone only works if the user is dead for more than a thousand years or killed by a non human object. Yes, that insane bastard Griffith can come back to life! Yes sadly Anzu can't be brought back from the dead. I picked up my potion of possession repel and drank it. It tastes vile like ten day old non refrigerated soymilk but I haven't been possessed since. I came across the house when I saw Guts and Schierke with the possessed Miss Summers and Guts being taken away. Of course Schierke was possessed! I needed to help her.

I came across Schierke who was sitting down and got my potion on my hand. Schierke looked at me with a confused look on her face. Her eyes were no longer red! I can tell by her watery eyes she has been crying. Schierke asked "Where is Guts? Is he ok!?" I told her she has been possessed for that moment and you reported Guts to the cops! Schierke was crying uncontrollably by my side. I hugged her with concern. I told her to come with me and come to my house. Schierke nodded and went along. We walked for a long time when another cloaked figure shouted at me, oh it's him great..... The other magician shouted at me in an overly obnoxious voice "You are a complete idiot you know that! Did you even give the potion to her!?" I stared at him with annoyance, telling him that Schierke was no longer possessed! He took out a very strong bottle of possession repel forcing it into Schierke's mouth! Schierke vomited out liquidated rubber as I watched in horror! The other magician sighed "You need to be careful......she was slowly being turned into rubber!" I looked sadly knowing because of my recklessness I could've killed a child. Schierke bowed at the magician and thanked him for his kindness. The other magician grabbed me by the arm and took me into a private space.

I asked him what was with his rudeness. He told me he had a future vision that I was actually dead!


End file.
